So what happens next?
by missladeda
Summary: This is told from the POV of Cassidy (my favorite character). It's not a real fanfiction (I've actually never written one before), it's just a way for me to attain some sort of inner peace about the girls' fates. DISCLAIMER NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE MOTHER DAUGHTER BOOK CLUB.
1. Chapter 1

Stuff

From Cassidy:

Looking back, I realize so much has happened since Gigi's wedding the summer after sophomore year. However, I also realize that, in honest truth, I don't regret a thing.

Now I suppose you'd like to hear all about it, right reader?

Well then here I go. I guess I'll start from where we left off.

By the time junior year of high school rolled around for me,

Sophie had decided to go to Vancouver for the semester. Though she was on good terms with all of us by then, she thought that trying new cities would be good for her.

Gigi and Monsieur de Roches were positively giddy with love and excitement. Their plans for the French cottage were really coming along.

Emma and Jess had had a great summer with their respective boyfriends, and the two couples had both promised to remain steady for as long as possible.

Megan had been asked by a TON of French designers to do a more avant garde line aimed for young adults. She was still deciding which one she wanted to sign on with.

And last but not least, Becca had spent all summer chatting away with her Mr. Rochester, so to speak. She was officially smitten with him.

And me? I was so pumped for hockey to start, though I was worried about switching to a U19 team. I was going to miss the Lady Shawmuts. However, I was really looking forward to school, especially my electives, because I had this great feeling that I would do really well this year, grade-wise.

And in term of relationship problems… well, you're in for an earful.

I spent a great summer with Tristan that year, but when he went back to England for college in the fall, our relationship became strained. Neither of us had the disposition to deal with long distance, after all. We were both on each other's nerves all the time, and as the days passed, we spoke less and less. I guess it was inevitable that I woke up on Thanksgiving weekend, padded over to my laptop, and broke up with him via video chat.

He wasn't angry; rather, he was sad. He told me that he had anticipated this, and while he had fervently hoped our relationship would work, he knew deep down that it wouldn't, and maybe this was the best path for us to take. I agreed, and we both established that we would at least maintain a cheerful friendship, which we did.

The following Monday, I swear to God about 6 different guys asked me on a date, which ticked me off a bit (although all my MDBC friends seemed to find it thoroughly amusing). I spent the rest of the week sulking, struggling through Geometry, and letting my anger out on the ice. In honest truth, I did shed a few tears over Tristan when I had my heart-to-heart with Courtney the next weekend, but she told me it wasn't a sign of weakness, so I let it leak out. And it helped.

To my utter surprise, Zach texted me about two weeks after my breakup. We had remained friends throughout my relationship with Tristan, though I know Zach never really accepted that fact. However, he had gone through a succession of girls during that time, starting with a freshman named Alyssa, and ending with some girl in Boston named Renee. Still, the two of us occasionally hung out (but never alone).

_Meet me at my car. _

Pondering what that meant, I obediently jogged off to the school parking lot. He stood there, leaning against the back of his car, pretending to flip through his Chemistry textbook.

"Hey Cass," he offered when I came closer.

"Hey yourself," I replied. "What's up?"

He started looking like this weird combination of nervous, excited, and uncomfortable.

"Well, I know you and Tristan aren't together any more…" he stated rather awkwardly.

God. If I had known it was going to be about this, I would've gone straight home. I try to keep the annoyed look from my face as I reply.

"Yeah, Zach, now just leave it alone, okay? I don't want to talk abo-"

And that was when I suddenly felt his arms encircle my waist, and I felt his lips on mine.

And when he finally pulled away, the first thing I said was, "Your kissing skills certainly have improved."


	2. Chapter 2

He grinned at me.

"Well, a certain Megan Wong let it slip that someone thought I was a terrible kisser. So I've brushing up on my skills for a while now."

I suddenly felt my face go red. _I shouldn't be here. I don't need another stupid relationship. _

"I have to go. This was a stupid idea," I muttered under my breath, trying to pull away from his grasp.

"Cass." Zach's blue eyes are serious all of a sudden. "I know that whatever went down with Tristan is still pretty fresh, but I can wait. It's what I've been doing forever, isn't it?"

I make sure not to look at him as I wriggle out of his arms.

"Zach. No. I'm sorry, but I don't want all this boyfriend drama-rama, as Coach Larsen put it." I try to smile ruefully.

He sighs, but let's me go. As I stalk off to my own car, I hear him call out after me.

"I'm serious Cass, I'll be here if you need me. "

Like I care.

On my drive to the rink, I ponder what the kiss means. Should I have acted the way I did? Argh. Feelings are so hard to deal with. At times like these, I wish I could just revert to 7th grade me.

I try to shove thoughts of the kiss out of my brain, which I manage at the rink, but I fail miserably at home. I can't focus on anything but the sensation of his lips on mine. It was different, somehow, then all those previous times we'd kissed. Yet, I couldn't quite place my finger on what exactly that difference was.

I avoided him like the plague for the next couple weeks, walking in the opposite direction whenever I saw him coming. But I kept thinking about that kiss.

I swore I was crazy at that time. The only place I could think was out on the ice, so I guess it's not much of a shock that I realized what I had to do during a private skating session late one Thursday night.

I texted Zach the next night.

_Meet me in at the baseball field. _

Then I booked on over there myself. It was kind of weird being there again. I had quit baseball last year, because hockey, and then Chicks with Sticks took up so much of my time.

It's also kind of weird being here at night. It's pretty, but kind of - what's the word – ominous. Up above, the stars seem to be winking at me, almost like they were encouraging me for what I needed to do. I sat on the pitcher's mound and waited.

I heard the sound of a car engine roll up, then splutter to a stop. I looked up at the sky again, and before I knew it, there he was, standing like, 10 feet away.

I scrambled to my feet.

"So what's up, Sloane? " he asked. "What did you ask me to come here for?

"I was wondering if your offer still stands…" I asked, trying to keep my voice from wavering.

He looked at me intently for a while. A long while. And when he spoke, his voice was soft.

"Yeah. Of course." He took a step closer.

But it was me who closed the gap. Even now, it feels weird saying this, but that night felt right. We stayed for a while, just lying on the pitcher's mound, talking, before texts from our mothers recalled us home.

"Good night, Cass," he added as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Good night, you dork." But even I couldn't keep the smile off my face.


	3. Chapter 3

It surprised me how fast time went by. Before I knew it, I was at graduation, sitting between Jess and Megan. I looked up. I could just barely make out the faces of my mother and Stanley. Stanley had Chloe boosted up on his shoulders, and I swore I could hear her shout "DEE DEE!" She'd long since figured out how to pronounce "Cassidy", but she cherished that special cheer of hers.

Courtney was there too, and Grant's face smiled out from next to her. I felt a little prickle of irritation foam up inside me, but it died when I thought of how great he had been since their engagement.

They'd decided to wait until after Courtney finished school to get married. They'd already scheduled for it to be the following May (Courtney's favorite month). Even though it was nearly a year away, they were both already so giddy with plans.

"This year's Outstanding Achievement in Athletics Award goes to… Cassidy Ann Sloane," our school principal announced.

Zach gives me a playful shove from behind.

"They called your name, stupid," he grinned at me. "Go get your award."

I toss a smile at him over my shoulder as I cross to the stairs leading up to the stage.

The day floats by. Before long, I'm sitting on one of those fancy wicker chairs in the Chadwick's backyard. Over my head, this big silver tent arches, and Emma told me it looked just like it did for Stewart and Darcy's graduation.

A slow song comes on over the speakers. Megan's dad must have brought them over.

I watch contentedly as Emma and Stewart (who, along with Darcy, is back for the summer), Jess and Darcy, my mother and Stanley, and all the other parents pair up together to dance. Simon and Theo couldn't make it today, but Megan and Becca both get asked to dance by these two guys in our grade I don't know that well.

Zach appears over my shoulder.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asks me cheerfully.

"Oh whew, I thought you were going to ask me to dance, and we all know that wouldn't have ended well," I reply with a chuckle. Zach and I never dance, and the real reason is truthfully because it reminds me too much of Tristan. Besides, dancing is so old-fashioned.

Zach grabs my hand as we slip past the side of the house and onto the street.

We amble around for a while.

"So, excited for the summer?" he asks.

"Yeah," I replied. "How about you? What do you think about college?"

He pauses.

"Excited for that too. But eeerr… listen… what are we going to be in college?" and there's sincerity in his voice.

The question catches me off guard. I trip over a fire hydrant, but Zach puts his arms around me instinctively, and I end up tilting my head up to look into his blue eyes. I can feel my heartbeat quicken. Sigh. I liked it better when I was the taller one.

"Well… I don't know honestly, but why don't we just enjoy 'us' while we're together?" I hope this is a decent answer.

Fortunately, he looks satisfied, and pretty soon, we've looped the block and are back at the door of the Chadwicks, we're sucked back in to the festivities.

_Clink. Clink. _

"I'd like to propose a toast," Emma announces. She smiles at me as we meet eyes, and I give her a wink.

"To fantastic teachers, wonderful parents, and great friends. Even if someday we don't know each other, I'll cherish the memories I've made with you all forever. And I promise, I wont lampoon you in my next book!" This gets a laugh from everyone, before we all segue into a frenzy of applause. Emma sits down as Stewart leans over to kiss her cheek. Normally, this would invoke my gag reflex, but tonight feels like a good night to be sentimental.

And I do tear up a little bit when the five moms from our book club, including mine, get up and sing their own original song. It's all about your kids growing up and leaving "the nest", but also knowing that they'll return. It's pretty good, actually.

As if she was reading my mind, Jess leans over.

"I had Mr. Elton at Colonial look it over for them," she whispers, her eyes twinkling. I nod in response.

Later, just when we're leaving, Becca calls out to me.

"Cassidy, do you want to stay? We're having an impromptu sleepover. Mother-Daughter Book Club members only," she tells me. I don't usually notice this, but she actually looks really pretty tonight. Like natural pretty. Her cheeks are flushed a rosy pink, and her eyes look really sparkly and happy. It just goes to show that makeup doesn't do you any good after all.

I look to my mom for consent, and she nods.

"Of course." I grin at her.

We stay up late that night, talking about – well – everything. We take turns pestering each other about boyfriends (I blush beet red and sigh when it's my turn), stuff ourselves with junk food, and ponder the future. As we talk, I gaze around and observe my friends.

Emma's hair has grown out since she cut it in sophomore year. It looks okay actually. She looks really grown-up in general these days. She's the same height as her mother, and she's definitely not as chunky as "middle school" her. Emma was accepted into Williams College, and she's so excited to go. She told me a while ago that she was looking into journalism and creative writing. They offered her a big scholarship as well, and I overheard her parents talking about what a relief that was for their bank accounts. She and Stewart have been okay too. Too Becca's utter surprise, the two remained together for the rest of Emma's high school career.

I turn my gaze on Jess. She's still just as petite as ever (she's just barely 5'3" right now), and her eyes and hair look the same as they did when we first met in 5th grade. Wait, not her eyes. Her eyes look older, but in a nice way. Like she "gained wisdom", or so my mother would say. Jess got into, believe it or not, YALE, with a full scholarship-which she accepted, but she's still deciding her major. However, she's determined to keep singing and riding, which I definitely admire. It's determination that gets you places, after all.

Megan next. Two summers ago, she signed on with this French company, and now she's got this line called Gigi (which Gigi herself was pleased to hear). Everybody was raving about it, and the company wants her to start another line this fall. However, she decided with her parents that college was important, so, with Wolfgang's help, she applied and was accepted into Parsons The New School for Design in New York City. She was ecstatic at the thought of living in New York, plus Wolfgang offered her this exclusive internship at Flash. I swear she near exploded with joy. We made her promise that when she was super famous, she'd come visit us all and grant us lots of free clothing (well, except for me of course). Megan and Simon, her on-again off-again boyfriend, are back on again after a falling out last winter, so that's another reason for her to smile.

Oh, and Becca. Looking at her now, I think about how much we all changed, especially her. She went from pretty, popular, and backstabbing to caring, supportive, and down-to-earth. Becca decided to go to the U - otherwise known as University of Minnesota – and study architecture. When she first announced that to us, I swear we all gaped at her for so long she thought we'd been frozen. But she showed us some sketches, and even I admit that they're pretty good. I think she also picked the U for romantic reasons as well, though. Theo, that guy she met in sophomore year on spring break, is a biology major at the U, and he asked her out last summer when she flew out again. So now they'll be closer together. Hmm. Good for Becca. On another note, she's much less waspy than she used to be, as is her mother.

"Cassidy?" I hear my name and stumble out of my thoughts to see the four of them staring at me, big smiles on their faces.

"Mm? What did I miss?" I give them a sheepish grin.

"We were just wondering if you would join us now," Megan says drily. "Becca's proposed a vow for us."

"Sure." I walk over and sit so that the five of us form a circle on the floor. "Now what's the vow?"

Becca looks solemn for once. She puts her hand in the center of our circle, and we all follow suit, making sure our fingers touch.

"We vow to stay friends, come hell or high water. We vow to always be there for each other, no matter what happens. We vow to read more musty books together that we all secretly enjoy." That gets us giggling.

"Hey," Emma protests, "I openly enjoy the books."

Still suppressing our snickers, we parrot Becca's words before collapsing in a pile on top of one another, laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Life took a pretty cool turn after that.

The previous March, at one of our last games, a flock of recruiters and scouts nearly trampled Allegra and me. I was so shocked by the sheer number of them that I couldn't say anything for at least, like, ten minutes, but Allegra calmly collected business cards for the both of us, assuring them all we'd be in touch. Afterwards, she deftly steered a numb me towards our bench.

Later, after showering and changing, I shouldered my bag and strode out of the locker room, searching the crowd for Chloe and my mom.

"Cassidy Sloane?" Someone tapped me on the arm.

I turned around to see a tall woman with blondish-whitish hair. Her green eyes were clear and really pretty, and they were surrounded by those wrinkles my mom calls "happiness lines".

"That would be me." I replied her.

"I'm part of the Team USA women's hockey scouts, and we were wondering if you'd be interested in playing for your country?" She asked.

My mouth popped open.

"Uh… I… I… "

"She'd love to," Courtney responded, swooping in just in time.

The woman smiled, then scribbled something on a notepad, ripped it off, and passed it to me. I took it wordlessly.

"Well then, I'd better be off. I hope to hear from you soon Ms. Sloane. You're a talented young lady, and you'd make a great addition to the team."

I read the paper when I got home. I told my mother and Stanley, and before I knew it, they had arranged for me to go to the Olympic training center the next year.

When I told everyone in book club, their jaws dropped.

"Wow, really?" Jess shouted, her eyes sparkling.

"Congratulations!" the mom all chorused.

I blushed, trying to look modest.

"Clementine, don't you find it a bit dangerous for her to be playing with the US team," Mrs. Chadwick sniffed. Emma waggled her eyebrows at me, and smiled to show me she was on my side.

"I think it's a great opportunity, and I think Cassidy's going to do very well there," my mother reassured Mrs. Chadwick. Even though I tried to hide it, I was secretly pleased that my mom thought so.

We talked and ate some more, and Becca and Megan peppered me with questions while Jess and Emma listened intently.

"Next year's gonna be so different, huh?" Jess mused.

"I agree," Megan moaned, flopping onto a pillow. She lifted her head up. "Maybe it won't be so bad after all, though."

That was back in April or something, and now it's the end of summer, and we're all getting ready to go. Emma already left, to chaperone at some writing camp in Maine, and Jess went for orientation at the beginning of August too. Megan is crazy busy packing, and so is Becca. I'm not, though. Funny, after all these years, I still don't bother to worry about my clothes. My stuff is all ready, one bag for hockey gear and one for regular clothes and stuff.

"Goodbye Concord," I whispered as I stepped onto the train platform. I'm taking the train down to Boston, and then catching a flight to Madison, Wisconsin, where I'll go to the Pettit National Ice Center by car or something.

"I'll be back soon," I promise softly, before turning to wave at Chloe and my mom and Stanley.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh. My. God," my sister murmured as she sat at her vanity table. "I'm getting married today. I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!"

I groggily lifted my head up from the pillow. My stomach grumbled.

"Yah, Court. Get over it already." I smile at her cheerfully as I amble over to the bathroom. When I come out, clean and even hungrier, Courtney still looks bewildered, staring at her reflection in the mirror in front of her. I pat her shoulder comfortingly.

"C'mon, breakfast. You need your energy for today." Courtney follows me obediently as I lead her out the door of our hotel room.

We had decided to share a room so as to cherish our last moments as sisters together. I mean, we'll still be sisters after the wedding, but it'll different, if you know what I mean.

Good smells wafted up from the dining hall on the second floor. We snag a table out on the balcony, and are just about to order when our mother and Megan join us. We place our orders together, before settling into casual conversation. The spring sea breeze tickles my face, and I lean back, letting rustle my hair. It's so great being back in California again! Courtney and Grant had decided to get married in Santa Barbara, Grant's hometown. His parents had rented out a strip of beach for the evening, and they hired a catering service, as well as a DJ, to set up there.

As our breakfasts arrive, I lean in and start listening to their conversation.

"So how big is the wedding, Mrs. Sloane-Kinkaid?" Megan inquires.

"Oh, around 400 people I guess. It's relatively small," my mother replies.

The topic turns to wedding attire, and through bites of my chocolate chip pancakes, Megan starts establishing the details of Courtney's dress.

When we had first settled on the date of the wedding, Courtney had literally driven straight to Strawberry Hill to ask Megan to make the dress. She had agreed instantly, and then she spent the next three weeks brainstorming the heck out of everything. She and Courtney finally decided on this flowing, cream-colored, sleeveless dress with a deep neckline. It's got all this sparkly stuff on the neckline and at the seam. Of course, Courtney looks really pretty in it. Even I have to admit, the cream looks great with her skin and hair.

Courtney and I head up to the room to grab some things, promising to meet them downstairs in the lobby in 30 minutes. The entire mother-daughter book club, along with Courtney and Grant's mom and cousins, are going to the spa this morning for some "prenuptial beautification", as my mother likes to call it.

Once there, I'm forced into one of those salon chairs. I sort zone out, practicing my hockey swing in my head and thinking about the rehearsal dinner last night. It was at Grant's house, and I sat there listening to that preacher guy, thinking, "So what's love really like? I mean, will I ever find it someday?" I watched Courtney and Grant together, dancing, and thought about how happy they looked together.

We're all done in a couple of hours. I gotta say, everyone looks fantastic. Courtney's hair is pulled up into this really complicated twist thingy, and she's kind of glowing in a way, but I think maybe it's just the happiness radiating from her. My mom's is sort of half up, half down, with cascades of blonde curls. My own hair looks manageable for once, as the hairdresser straightened it completely. It's really smooth now, and I keep running my fingers through it to make sure it's still like that.

We eat lunch together, a big gaggle of pretty women, of different ages, and I noticed people turn heads to look at us.

Afterwards, we split up to get ready. Megan, Becca, Emma, Jess, and their mothers decide that they'll meet us back at the hotel later. The women in the wedding party head back to the hotel to get dressed. They offered to give us a big conference room of theirs to get prepared in. All of our dresses are already hanging in there, and my mom hired some swanky, professional, makeup artist to do our makeup.

Everybody Oohs and Aahs when Courtney pulls the garment bag off her finished dress. It looks fantastic, and my mother and Grant's mother bustle around her, positioning the fabric just right and smoothing out invisible wrinkles. Courtney slips on her high heels, and we all crowd around her, simply just admiring the way she looks.

My mother then rushes around, fixing me up. She's already changed into her bridesmaid's dress, a lavender one that comes up to her knees. She's trying to force me into it too, and when I'm done she shove a pair of heels at me.

Everything's in position a couple of hours later. I'm standing at the side of the altar, watching as Stan the man leads my sister slowly down the aisle. A string quartet is playing. Stan looks like he's going to start crying soon, but tears of happiness, not of pain.

I watch as Courtney ascends the couple of steps up to the front of the altar. She smiles at me through the veil, just before she turns to face Grant. The pastor's voice washes over me, and the words don't sound as sappy as I thought they would. They're… well, they're sweet, and romantic, and they make a lot of sense.

_To have and to hold, till death do us part…_

I just manage to catch the end of their vows.

"I do," Courtney says, loud enough for everyone sitting down there to hear.

Megan, her mother and Gigi, along with Mr. Wong and Monsieur de Roches

Emma and Stewart, Jess and Darcy, Becca and her grandmother

All the other mothers of the book club, and the fathers

The Delaney twins are here, and so is Sophie, along with her new boyfriend

I stood up there and watched all my friends watching my sister as she embarked on this brand new adventure of hers, and I felt… happy.


End file.
